There is a known antenna (Rothamel, Karl, Antenna Manual, Sofia 1977) which comprises at least two half-wave dipoles disposed one beside the other on one axis. Each two adjacently disposed half-wave dipoles are connected to the terminals of an inductive circuit which provides a current phase shift of approximately 180.degree. electrical degrees while the distance between them is [lambda]/8. The free end of one of the final half-wave dipoles is the active antenna terminal.
The disadvantage of this known antenna is its low effectiveness as expressed in the insufficient gain.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an antenna having an increased gain.